leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cavern Zone
|d= In front of the hot spring. |z1=Meeting Place |z2=Lava Zone }} The Cavern Zone (Japanese: ケイブゾーン Cave Zone) is the fourth zone the player arrives in in the game PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. It's an abandoned mine now home to many , , and other cave-dwelling Pokémon. The leader of this zone is . Upon entering the caverns, a informs the player that the rail that used to guide the mine cart has recently been dismantled and asks the player to find out where the missing piece went. The player is also informed that a once famous hot spring has dried up. The player then follows the directions of a who says that he often sees looking at the rail and drooling. The player then asks Aron and, once given an iron ore, says that he saw bite off the rail. The player then asks Mawile who says that, as long as the player beats her in a skill game, she would tell them where she hid it. Once beaten, she said that hid it. When the player asks Dugtrio, he said he hid it in the Berry storage, guarded by . When the player arrives at the Berry storage, Marowak says that the player is not allowed by, but then says he would let the player by if the player can win in a skill game. Once Marowak is defeated, the player smashes open a crate and finds a who says that he hid it under the sleeping . The player has to thunderbolt Snorlax and give him a big Berry to get him to move. Once the Snorlax is moved out of the way, a geyser erupts from where Snorlax use to be shooting the missing rail out of it, as well as restoring the hot spring. Once the rail is repaired, the player must then ask , who has been playing with the mine cart, to return it to the rail. Gible then says that he would not give it back unless the player defeats him in a skill game. Once beaten, they return the mine cart. When returned, Mr. Mime becomes the player's friend. With the rail and mine cart restored, the player may now travel to the Lava Zone. Later on in the game, when the player reaches the Granite Zone, the player returns to retrieve the third secret word. The player had been informed by that the third secret word lies with . When the player is about to enter the hot spring, Mawile asks the player to be her friend. Snorlax then says that the third secret word is rainbow, and then Snorlax becomes the player's friend. Attractions Bastiodon's Block Barrage In Bastiodon's Block Barrage (Japanese: トリデプスのパネルクラッシュ Trideps' Panel Crash), players move the Pokémon across the bottom of the screen using the directional buttons on the Wii remote, to stop the ball from getting past. To get points the ball must hit wooden panels with numbers on them. Pressing the 2 button to hit the ball gives it power, which means it can get past , who moves side to side in front of the panels, and the many who pop up on the field. If an unpowered ball hits a Dugtrio from the front, it'll be deflected back towards the player. If it hits from behind, the Dugtrio may go underground and let the ball pass, or it might deflect the ball back to the panels to score more points. If a powered up ball (power shot) hits Bastiodon, he will become dizzy and will temporarily be disabled. If the player shoots the ball normally, the points will equal 100 times the number on the panel. If the player uses a power shot, the points will equal 200 times the number on the wooden panel. For example, hitting a 2 gets 200 points and hitting a 4 with a power shot gets 800 points. Hitting two panels at once will not get a bonus, it will just get both the scores. The highest possible score in this game is 99,999 and the best Pokémon to play as is . Available Pokémon This is a list of all the Pokémon that can be befriended in the Cavern Zone. The locations listed are where the respective Pokémon is commonly found when first entering the zone, however the Pokémon have free range and may run off when interacting with other Pokémon. Category:PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure Category:Caves de:Höhlenzone es:Zona Cueva ja:ケイブゾーン